Perfume
by Sscullys
Summary: Renji always knew Byakuya's scent, but does Byakuya knows Renji's? Senses #1 - Smell I'm putting this story that I finish on lj September 2009 here cause I intend to publish here the sequel. Chapters 1 and 2 beta-ed by Ganja chan. Please review :
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the sight of his scarf, resting on Renji's open hands.

"I..it's your scarf..."

"I know it's my scarf, I remember giving it to you"

"Hum...I didn't think it was a gift...besides it's of no use to me"

"What do you mean Renji?"

"Well...I..I..I'm not dead Taicho..." Renji looked away.

"I see...In that case I hope I will never give it to you again... What?"

"Is something wrong Taicho?"

"What is this smell? Mint?"

Renji grinned before turning again to face Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hum...ya...I had to clean it so... I...thought that mint was a scent that would go well with Taicho's scent..."

"My scent?"

"Yeah, you know... the cherry blossom scent...you always smell like that, but during bankai it's like a thousand times stronger...and, I mean, I sure don't wanna feel that scent mixed with the smell of my blood again for a long time, so..."

"I see...mint is just fine, thank you Renji"

***

But now Byakuya was intrigued. He had a personal scent. No one has ever made that observation to him, much less about it during his bankai release. Of course he could feel the smell in himself. He had the most bright senses that could exist in all Sereitei. His taste, his smell, were used to the most refined flavours and scents and he could tell the smallest amount of bad or good ones surrounding him. But he couldn't care less. Until now. It was true that Senbonzakura released around him a faint scent of sakura petals, should he peak his reiatsu the smell would also get strong and then in bankai releases the smell was just intoxicating. Buyakuya expected no one to notice this because...well...they should be dead by now ...and for the other hand he himself never realized the opponent's smell during bankai, his own smell was too intoxicating for that, so he always thought that nobody would sense his sakura scent either.

But Renji noticed, and worse... looked nauseated remembering it, so nauseated that he had the nerve to suggest Byakuya to use a different scent. That was ridiculous! What was his (Renji's) problem?

Byakuya shook his head, the papers on the table would wait. Half an hour passed and he found himself lost in thoughts. He was trying to remember if Renji had a scent during bankai release too, but it was no good, then he attempted to remenber if Renji had a personal scent during work, but if so Byakuya missed it. "Who cares? " , the voice in his head was screaming, " Get back to work!"

***

Late the same day, in the real world, Rukia was balancing her legs out of Ichigo´s bed watching as the orange head was doing his homeworks, while her right hand was "kindly" clasped around Kon neck, just in case. And then her cell phone started to ring.  
"Nii...niisama? Is anything wrong?"  
"No, I just want you to make a question to that kid"  
"Ichigo? What Byakuya niisama wants me to ask him?"  
"If he smelled something in the air while fighting with me", was the dry, emotionless question.  
"Oi Byakuya, Ichigo this, I just smelled the dust from my bankai release, the dust you...Oi Byakuya! He hung up".  
Rukia gave him an angry look.  
"What? I just felt that and that stupid scent of sakura blossoms that he releases!"

***

By the end of that week Renji was feeling very sad. After the problems he and Kuchiki taicho had to face with the betrayal of Aizen, he thought that things between him and his taicho were getting better. He was feeling that he could really trust and respect that man and he was starting to understand what Ikkaku meant about wanting to fight beside his taicho and don't exactly want to surpass him. Kuchiki taicho also seemed to be more respectful towards him, and most of all, the fact that he had put away his scarf because of Renji...Renji couldn't even right now process that all, but somehow he started to think that they could be at least real comrades. That was the reason why he decided to return the scarf, but since that day Kuchiki taicho was getting all uptight again! He was not even wearing the scarf and he was always with his nose real up, as if smelling the air above the people around him. Renji was even bathing more during the day 'cause the man was always around him sniffing, and Renji had always try not to smell all sweaty sweaty in front of superiors. That was something inevitably after the daily training with the 6th division men though..."Maybe he has flu" Rukia told him, but Kuchiki taicho didn't have all the other symptoms.

****

OK. Byakuya had already smelled one half of Sereitei and came to some important conclusions. It was true that the personal reiatsu came together with a faint personal scent, in the case of Matsumoto fukutaicho hidden by a great quantity of perfume, maybe because, as Byakyua suspected, the smell of ashes is not that good. He found out that Yachiru smelled like sweet cotton, but he could not really tell if it was her or just the sweets that she was carrying around. For some reason Hisagi Shuuhei smelled like leather, and Byakuya preferred not to give this fact second thoughts and leave it as it was. Captain Komamura smelled like terracotta, like compacted heat, like something really solid with roots on the ground and Byakuya thought that the scent should also get amplified during bankai. He smelled a lot of other shinigamis and it was all very interesting but not useful at all because Byakuya still could sense the reiatsu before being aware of the scent of the particular shinigami, nevertheless the scent was in itself also a digital impression of that particular shinigami , more intense according to the said shinigami's spiritual power. OK.

But after all that he still couldn't tell what was Renji scent…


	2. Chapter 2

Renji found morning merged into a strange dream. Ever since his taicho beginned smelling everyone around (especially Renji), the redhead shinigami started having those dreams about his superior. That morning Renji was dreaming of himself seated under a sakura tree in one of the gardens at the Kuchiki manor, wearing his day off hakama, totally relaxed. He was listening to a soft and tranquilizing music played in the piano by...hum...Kuchiki taicho in one of the rooms. Renji was able to feel the scent of sakura petals floating in the air around him..._maybe it's senbonzakura and he is going to kill me_, _run! _Then is heart fell into a softness and his mind just sunk in gracefulness as Byakuya ... _er...taicho..._started to sing a beautiful jazz song, one that Renji never heard in is conscious state. _He can sing? Uau! _A sad song ..._like taicho´s eyes. _Also soothing and calming...lovely..._like taicho's eyes...WHAT?_ Renji suddenly woke up feeling dizzy and thinking to himself "He is driving me crazy smelling every thing like that!"

***

That same morning Byakuya decided to take definitive measures. It was impossible to get to know Renji's scent! He had tried all the possible explanations. Even the weakest shinigami in Sereitei carried a scent Byakuya could figure out. That said shinigami still had a scent after taking several baths day. Byakuya made sure of that, albeit the terror expression on the eyes of the poor creature when Kuchiki Byakuya told him for the 10th time that day " Bath again and return here to report on the mission, you still smell of that hollow". So Renji's lack of scent had nothing to do with bathing more than any living or dead soul, although the reason for the readhead taking so many baths lately was another mystery to Byakuya...

What could it be then? Could it be an ethereal type of scent like that of Hitsugaya's taicho? Hitsugaya smelled like the air on the top of a very high mountain, a scent very hard to catch daily, but pretty obvious in bankai releases, as the taicho of the sixth was able to notice during Hitsugaya's bankai practice with Ukitake. So, with that hypothesis in mind, Byakuya made his way to the eleventh division training grounds, where his fukutaicho was probably practicing is bankai with not-so-very-morning-person-who-is-always-late-for-bankai-practice-with-Renji Ikkaku.

Just as he arrived on the spot he noticed Ikkaku was nowhere to be found but Renji was already in bankai mood. Yes, his fukutaicho was a very moody person, Renji's bankai mood was something like...well...he could almost say it, but he was Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kuchiki Byakuya would never say anything like _a paramastorbatory experience, _he would have died on the same instant. So Byakuya carrying on with the plan just masked his reiatsu and tried to smell the air around without get caught, but then again... no smell at all! Baboon king zabimaru had no scent whatsoever. Byakuya's bankai was intoxicating but his fukutaicho's bankai didn't produce any kind of fragrance. Was that possible, when he was such a discrete person and Renji was a loudmouth? But then, why that discretion in this particular matter? It was almost like_..."That doesn't make any sense, why would he do that? I DON´T CARE! STOP BYAKUYA!"___

" Ne, taicho, what are you doing here? And why are you concealing your reiatsu?" , Byakuya snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Renji's voice.

" What is it, Renji?", he asked, not letting his guard down.

"Ha...nothing taicho, just find that odd, that's all. Is Soul Society in any kind of danger or something?" , Renji asked with concern.

"Renji...Why are you concealing your scent?", Byakuya asked before he could stop himself.

Small, sharp, fiery eyes pierce through Byakuya.

"So you noticed...", Renji said in a low voice.

"Yes I did", was the pragmatic response.

" Kinda hard to explain...you see people in Rukongai, most of then don't have any scent, those who have it are the ones with greater spiritual power. I mean a personal scent, one that passes thru skin, even if you take all the sweat away and bath in parfum. I guess it is just another difference like we having more hungry. Don't really know why that happens taicho"

"And you noticed all that by yourself?" Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow. Renji noticed the same thing that took him so long to notice?

Renji grinned.

"I ain't only a stupid monkey howling at the moon, taicho. I can also be the snake..."

For some unknown reason Byakuya blushed, he would process the reason later, since Renji was still finishing his sentence.

"... and I guess I have a good sense of smell."

"I see, but why conceal it?"

" ' Cause...I didn't want them to know, so I learn how to conceal my scent way before I learned here at the academy how to hide my reiatsu. It's no big deal", Renji stated with a shrug.

Byakuaya pounded Renji's words.

"But why hide it now?"

"Hum...got me there taicho", Renji replied, looking away in sudden discomfort, "Guess it's just something I do without much thinking... ", _as_ _ever thing else you do, _Byakuya thought, "...er… and because... I... ah, never mind..."

"Tell me Renji", Byakuya demanded.

"Er...it keeps the girls away if I don't have my scent with me, those times I had my scent in public I had to run away from a bunch of them... ", Renji grinned blushing at the same time.

Byakuya raised and eyebrow in disbelief. Was that man really telling him that? Was the scent so great? What was that? That fine needle of jealousy, of pain, of fear? Was he jealous? Of Renji? _Of course not, you are crazy Byakuya, _he thought to himself_.__  
_  
" Ne taicho, why are you interested in all this? Why are you sniffling people all around Sereitei? Are you conducting some kind of experiment?", Renji asked, trying to change the subject.

" I'm cataloguing all the shinigami's scent in the Kuchiki's family arquives", Byakuya replied without one blink.

" Wow, really?", Renji looked too enthusiastic.

"No", Byakuya indulge himself a little smile. Renji was so easy to tease, it was like stealing the candies from a scout boy. Then a panic thought ," You noticed" , said in a calm, indifferent voice.

" What? You sniffling around or you teasing me? Of course. I just don't know why. I mean, I noticed long ago that shinigamis have different scents, every one knows that , at least they must know...I...if you were really doing that research for the arquives I could understand..."

" You do not need to know what I am doing that for Abarai fukutaicho. Since when do I give you explanations?"

Renji bowed in excuse. Byakuya remained in silence. There was something disturbing about Renji's last words.

"Does everybody know I smell like cherry blossoms?", he asked, letting a bit of curiosity slip into his tone.

Renji laughed. A clear sound in the morning day light.

"So what taicho? Bet you got to run from the chicks too! ", Renji chuckled at his words, and immediately thought: _What a stupid thing to say to your captain, I mean tell another man he smells good...really good...right...brilliant Renji!___

Byakuya blushed again and Renji couldn't help think that it wasn't possible, that what he just saw was a sun reflex in Byakuya's pale skin. Still looking away the brunet man remarked:

"No one except you have told me how I smell."

This was Renji's turn to blush...hard.

" Hum...guess I'm just a loudmouth."

" Yes you are Renji", that smile ever so slight. _Am I dreaming? Do it again, please! Wait... WHAT? STOP DAMN. _Renji thought, almost as the same time he noticed his taicho stiffen. He turned around and then he saw Ikkaku, standing just behind him and grinning.

" No way you gonna know how to describe Renji's scent in that arquive Kuchiki taicho, even if you smell it...Unless you go to a said place in the real world, of course... So what are you gonna say about my scent? Did you notice it's like wood?", Ikkaku didn't lose the mocking grin on his face.

" No, I didn't, the records are only about taichos and fuckutaichos", Byakuya responded calmly.

" No way! I have a fucking bankai!" , Ikkaku growled.

" No worries taicho, I'm so gonna beat his ass!", Renji swung Baboo King Zabimaru and sprinted away, with Ikkaku.


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya just couldn't ask Ikkaku. _What's the point?_ He sighted. Maybe someday he would find out. But the heir of the Kuchiki clan was not much of a waiting shinigami. And he now, more than before, wanted to know Renji's scent. Of course he could be patient. He learned in all of these years of sorrow that people not always get what they want and that impatience and obstination only leads to more and more frustration. He had learned all that, and he could be patient, but not the boy inside. The curiosity for things, for life, for senses was pulsating again, sending renovated meanings to his days, and the boy inside didn't learn to wait. It was still the impatient kid desiring to surpass his own weakness, to fight for the things he thought worth it. But he couldn't ask Ikkaku, not Ikkaku! But ... how did he know Renji's scent? Renji show him? Why? Where they so close? Why didn't Renji show him is scent at the training ground that morning? They were talking about that so why not just lift the veil? Again that fine needle stuck deep and deeper into his heart. There was only one person he could ask...

****

" Nii-sama? Are you better from the flu?"

" I don't know what you mean."

" Renji told me you were having flu or something. Are you feeling ok? I mean... I should go back in a few days."

" I'm fine. Tell me Rukia, do you know a place in the real world that smells like Renji?"

A long silence.

" Hum...why do you want to know that? I mean, sorry nii-sama but Renji is always trying to hide it, did you pick it too? He's being lazy hide it nowadays. He just forgets to hide it during real, important bankai fights. Didn't know nii-sama has gone to the beach..."

" Beach? What do you mean? " What was she talking about? Byakuya tough that maybe she was just not so subtly changing the subject. Rukia on her hand was thinking she was talking too much. If he didn't know that why did he asked? That was all very strange and okward.

" Ha...hum...nii-sama? Do you really know Renji's scent? Cause it's like Renji's childhood trauma or something, to have a scent that does not exist in any point in soul society only to find out as an adult shinigami that he smells like some place in the real world in summer. He doesn't like to talk about it, so...I mean...what do you intend to do nii-sama?"

" Rukia...I want you to take me to that place. I'm going thru the gates in one hour."

Another long silence.

" You are going to need a gigai, and shorts... ", she said thoughtfully

Byakuya knew that tone. She was planning something and she was already having fun. Byakuya sighted. He was being vulnerable and let her know his vulnerability, but she was Hisana sister, she was his only, truly family. And he was not going to need a gigai and shorts. What in the name of the Kuchiki clan were shorts?

***

And that it was. The shorts and the pure smell of summer near the Atlantic sea. The smell of salt water in the hot wind, the sand, the rocks, the seaweeds...everything was there, each perfect note combining in a unique scent, Renji's scent. Byakuya noted every wilderness, every heartiness, and every little beat that was Renji. Now he could smell it, inhale it, let it travel inside the gigai and install in his mental archives. Now he would never forget. It was the most rough yet ethereal, refined scent Byakuya had ever smell. It was brute force like the sound of the waves beating on the sand and the tender caress of the water rushing back in to the sea along the same sand. It was hot like the sand beneath his feet but it could send shivers down his spine, like the droplets of cold cold water travelling in the same wind. Was animal, like the creatures living in the forgotten realms of rock's concavities and water that Rukia was pointing at in delight and heavenly like the enormous clear blue sky above. It had its secrets, is hidden creatures, mysteries, force and disquietudes. It suited Rengi alright. OK! Now he could rest is nose and go back to Soul Society to his normal day to day routine. He had no need to be obsess with his fukotaicho any longer. And he was really going to make a file in the Kuchiki archives about the scent of the shinigamis in Soul Society (Renji would not be mentioned) because he didn't like to lie, he never lied. The case was closed. _Could Renji's skin smell like this too? __And taste like... WHO CARES? REALLY BYA-KUN!___

**** 


	4. Chapter 4

Renji was feeling happy. He didn't know exactly why that warm feeling in his chest but since that day in the training grounds that the sun was shining brighter and the birds were singing louder. He was almost willing to go work every day and he didn't have to bath so often. The true was that the bounds between him and Kuchiki taicho were not broken like he feared in the last few weeks. And could it be that his taicho was curious about his scent? Na, Kuchiki taicho was just being metodic in his task, that's all, Renji assure himself. Well, he was glad that they still could try to be comrades. But Renji could have reveled his scent to a comrade. Ikkaku, Rukia, and probably all the Ryokas knew his scent. It was no big deal like he said, he could had just reveal it there, at the training grounds. Probably the captain of the 6th was not much of a traveller to the real world and would not recognize the scent, but at least he would sense it. Renji could have revealed it. But something inside…that stubbornness just didn't let him. If Kuchiki taicho liked teasing Renji, well…he let him, it felt so good to be teased by the older shinigami (_maybe I'm crazy_) but Renji liked to tease him back. And his taicho would probably be pissed by now. Renji just didn't know why he was enjoying this so much. Or why he was recently dreaming about himself lying naked under a sakura tree in a bed of sakura petals. But he was happy.

Byakuya had heard other shinigamis talk about that kind of place in the real world, but had never before seen it or smell it. He was at a loss. For him there was no point of going to the real world except for the missions. But since he returned from the real world that some strange will was forcing him to visit that place again, to smell that place again. Strange enough to get into his dreams and make him imagine being naked in the sand, warm breeze full of that scent caressing his body. To complicate his state of mind, Yamamoto had heard about the archives and the cataloguing of shinigami's scent, and was asking him a full report. And no, he didn't want to know what Yamamoto scent was. In fact he didn't want to feel another scent but Renji's. And the thought of that was not acceptable.

***  
It was 10 o'clock when Renji arrived at the office that day. He had bankai practice early that morning and he was a little late for work.

" Ne taicho, already here, sorry."

"You're late", Byakuya stated without diverting his eyes from paperwork.

" Hee…geeze…that's what I just said. Ne, taicho, did you enjoy the trip to the real world? Rukia just call me and…", he stopped at a strange look in Byakuya face.

" I know its kind a secret of yours so I will omit it in the archives if this is your will."

" That's not the point! Why didn't you just ask me?" , the redhead burst out.

" I…you don't like to show it so... , I thought about knowing it the other way around. That way I just have the reference if you allow me to publish it, and you don't need to expose yourself."

" I wouldn't mind revealing it to you. You're my taicho, I trust you my existence, so shouldn't I trust you my scent?"

Byakuya seemed to take Renji's words slowly. The time stretched, Byakuya got up from the desk and looked at the window before stating without looking Renji:

" I almost killed you. I know your secret without asking you. You shouldn't trust me that much."

At that Renji almost run forward to embrace Byakuya, but his feet were stuck like glue on the office floor, and all he could do was smile like mad and say to himself that the feeling was only some disturbed notion that his captain had somehow apologize to him, in a very rare (_did I mention very rare_) taicho's moment. Kira would have said later that the fact Renji didn´t start running towards Kuchiki taicho had been a very good thing indeed or otherwise Renji would have fall out of the window. When Renji regain his articulation capacities again he use them to shock back Byakuya.

" Do you trust me taicho?"

The older shinigami looked back at Renji, eyes wide open.

"Yes, of course, what kind of nonsense is that?"

" Then come with me and I'll just show you. Don't fight."

After shumpo to the near division chambers, Byakuya was already regretting the decision.

" What is this Renji and why am I here?"

" Xee, you really don't know your division. These are the soldiers' chambers. And this is my chamber to be exact."

" I know what these are. Why am I here?"

" Office is not very private. And I know you like privacy. Anyway, I decided to show you my scent and at the office someone else could have sense it. I couldn't risk that."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Then, an ever so slight smile

" I know, I know, you can also be the snake"

" Now you're getting the point taicho, Renji grinned, "So trust me. Don't fight", and Renji brought his neck near Byakuya's face " Can you feel it?"

"Yes I…Renji what are you doing?" Renji put an arm around Byakuya's waist and pulled him closer.

" You said you trust me. Smell closer."

Byakuya started to smell Renji's neck, the smell of sea, wind and August were just there, lingering onto his senses, making Byakuya inhale deep breaths, wanting to consume even more of that powerful, delightful scent. The scent of his passion. He wondered…and he was sure…he licked the skin…salty just as he thought it would be…he savoured Renji's neck skin and when he felt hungry he just started biting, licking and losing control of his senses. He started earring Renji's moans. Renji's voice…moaning…Byakuya's heart just skip one beat. The redhead tightened the grip on his captain waist, pulling him closer. Byakuya's hands started to wonder in the other chest, feeling the tone muscles there…_I'm in paradise_ he thought.  
Renji inhaled deep Byakuya's flower scent and suddenly he was under the sakura tree of his dreams, he felt relaxed and could almost hear the music. He felt a shiver down his spine when the black hair shinigami tasted his neck. He was just floating in the air with the sakura petals, he was feeling free.

" Taicho…hum…taicho…"

" Yes Ren…ji?"

" W-would you…(moan) …hum…sing for me?" (_stupid question, wrong time dumbass)_

" What do you…(lick)… want me to sing?"

" Hum…ah taicho…hum…jazz..."

Renji's hands found their way inside Byakuya's hakama to rest on silk shouders. Renji slided the hakama so more skin could be exposed. He dived in Byakuya's neck, completely absorbing the petal scent, biting strong, tasting the sweetness there. Renji couldn't help notice that Byakuya skin was sweeter than tayaki. Byakuya hissed at the biting and started to sing in a husky voice. The said voice was soft, and soothing, and sad, and lovely, and sexy, just as Renji dreamed, or better, the voice was super sexy and… _I'm on paradise_ the redhead thought. Byakuya could feel Renji hardening at each word he song. He hadn't sung to a soul in a very long long time. And no one has ever get turned on by his voice. _Well at least not until now_, Byakuya mused. But the smile left his face for a moment when Renji whispered in his ear

" Byakuya…"

At that the Kuchiki heir realized that he didn't need songs. That simple word, his name, spoken in that husky voice of his fukutaicho was the missing droplet carried by the wind to do the trick. Because now he was completely turned on and he was pleading to get lost in _a burning paradise hell._


	5. Chapter 5

Some people wear masks. Not for cheating, or tricking others, just to hide themselves from the world. Byakuya was tired of wearing the ice mask; the one Renji was beginning to crack. That moment he was being himself, not hiding the fire that was spreading to his entire body as he felt the hard arousal of his fukotaicho come in touch of his own trough the clothes. It was too late to turn back. And he didn't want to turn back. It been a while since he had felt so alive. But he also feared to be too exposed, to suffer, to loose his dignity. _Well you trust him don't you? That's why you are here. He was the one beside your bed when you almost died, albeit you almost killed him. He was the one bringing you strange gifts from the missio_ns _to the real world. He is the one who truly respects you, without fearing you._

With a silent motion Byakuya pulled a little away from Renji to meet his hazel eyes. These eyes widened for a second thinking that Byakuya was going away, but then they found the silver moon. Byakuya looked deep into iris speaking of fire, honey, gold and blood. He could see himself reflected there, almost like the moon reflected on a lake, only that lake had violent currents of magma travelling just below the surface and he was sinking on that magma deeper and deeper, trying to find what was laying in the bottom of the deepness. Renji never saw such beauty like his taicho's eyes. If before he thought then beautiful, now that his own were reflected on them, they were even more beautiful. The two perfect grey iris were beaming moonlight rays at him, and Renji felt sure that beyond the dilated black pupils it was hidden all the universe, all that Renji ever needed to know.

And then he realised that the same question was being asked by both pair of eyes. _Yes, I love you_. Renji grinned and pulled Byakuya to a tender kiss. Renji's tongue was licking slowly that soft lips asking to enter, and as they refused Renji's teeth started to bite Byakuya's lips till they parted in rendition. First Renji strange the hot inside. Then he tasted the flavour of liquid chocolate and tried to absorb it all. Renji's mouth was like burning oil and Byakuya moaned as he tasted the spicy flavour of his fukotaicho. Renji fiercely deepened the kiss leaving the other breathless.

When Renji's hands start to wonder all over Byakuya's hakama the older shinigami parted abruptly the kiss and grab Renji's hard length while interlocking their gaze again. After a few seconds of panic the redhead grabbed his taicho full extended length. They just stood like that for infinite seconds.

- Taicho I never...another man I mean...

- Me neither.

The time stretched. Another question was being asked. _I'm sure I want to do it. Now_.  
The two embraced gently. Renji started to lick Byakuya's ear, playing, and teasing till Byakuya do the same to him. Simultaneously they start striping each other slowly touching every part as they went along. Byakuya skin was pale, smooth and cold getting warmer at every touch. He realised that Renji's scent was intensifying and mixing with his own in the air above. He needed to get close. The black hair shinigami went down on Renji's neck returning to the previous activity of tasting renji's hot salty skin, and then lower and lower. Renji was moaning at every lick, hissing at every bite. When he reached Renji's waistline the legs of the redhead shook and his cock was twitching. Byakuya kneel but passed the most needed attention spot of Renji and started licking the younger shinigami inner thighs while his hands randomly grabbed hips, but cocks and muscle thighs, feeling the leanness of his subordinate. Renji resisted the urge to pull Byakuya by the hair and place his mouth in the right spot.

- Byakuya...don't...torture me

Byakuya laughed and Renji almost come right that instant with that marvellous sound.

- You need to learn to be patient, Abarai fukotaicho - he tried to use his usual indifferent tone, but the husky reverberations made Renji laugh on his turn

- Yes Kuchiki taicho.

Byakuya gave him a cold steal look and without further warning swallow Renji's full length in his mouth

- What the...- was all the taller man could say before start moaning loud and louder. Byakuya started alternating sucking and licking, his wet, gentle tongue driving Renji insane. _His first time huh? Taicho's always good on everything..._

- Ah oh my... Bya...  
_  
_The captain of the sixth, HIS CAPTAIN, was kneeling naked on the floor doing wonders with his mouth that Renji never thought possible someone to do. He was looking beautiful with his moist lips and his flushed face. Byakuya felt Renji's gaze and without stopping looked strait at him whit liquid mercury eyes and flush even more. The readhead almost came right there. He tried to resist the urge to trust in that man mouth, to grab his hairs, but fail. He was near the edge, but the idea of coming in his superior mouth started to terrify him

- Bya...ah...stop...I'm gonna come...

_Like you can give me orders_ Byakuya thought. His own cock was twitching really hard but he was enjoying savouring Renji like an ice cream and at the same time ear the rough, desperate moans of his lover, feel the tight grip in his air, see the other's face contorted with pleasure and smell that scent of ocean around him. When Renji started to scream his name and trust forward convulsively Byakuya took all that salty bitter juice into his mouth. Renji knees just fail him and he fall embracing the older shinigami.

- Byakuya...thank you. – he whisper - You didn't need to...hum...taicho what's wrong?

Hazel eyes widened when a hot salty liquid enter his mouth and started being mixed with tongues. He saw the amusement in his lover's eyes. _What the fuck is he doing? I can't believe...oh shit...I'm going hard again. _Byakuya deepened the kiss, clasping Renji neck with one hand and loosing his fukotaicho hair tight with the other. Crimson hair felt loose over his clasped arm in a soft caress. And as fast as he deepened the kiss Byakuya parted again smiling.

- You're welcome.

Renji felt dizzy for a moment, then he grinned.

- I taste good.

- Indeed.

But the smaller shinigami look was captured in that crimson locks running over Renji's face and shoulders, intensifying the colour of the iris and contrasting with the tattoos. Was it possible that now Renji's scent was even stronger? _It happened when I relished the ponytail. _Byakuya sighted.

- Dosta taicho? - Renji heart just skipped one beat thinking something was wrong.

- You're so simple to read and yet you're a mystery to me most of the times. I guess I've learn from you that sometimes you don't need to be patient when you know what you want. You just get your fangs on it.

And saying that Byakuya pull Renji up and shumpo them to the closest wall, turning the taller shinigami against it.

- Byakuya! - Renji was grinning mad.

The cold fingers of the older were caressing the younger chest in a frantic rhythm while their bearer was inhaling deeply all that crimson hair running free in Renji's back. One of Byakuya's hands found their way to Renji's hardening cock and start working there fast, while his other hand helped removing some hair of Renji's spine so he could lick there. Renji cried out of pleasure as he felt his lover soft, moist tongue running thru his spine. Byakuya worked fast and inserted a finger moisten in his own pre-cum at his lover's entrance as this one was still felling the pleasure shiver.

- Oh fuck...- was the redhead only reply

- I intend to - Byakuya mused, but almost immediately the worried voice

- Does it hurt too much?

- Like hell...aww...geese...just get inside of me already - he burst out

- Fukotaicho, I'll do it when it's appropriate_. I don't want to hurt you.  
_  
When the older shinigami thought the other was ready he put himself thru. Byakuya's length was engulf by Renji's tightness making both men feel pain

- KUYA...

- Renji...

When both adapted, Byakuya tightened the grip in Renji's hips and start trusting forward deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Byakuya started to moan in synchrony with Renji. As same as their reiatsu, their scents were getting mixed with each other and with sweat and was becoming intoxicating. It was a bittersweet pleasure, where the pain was gradually disappearing and the pleasure was escalating fast and faster. Both of them were lost in the moment, head floating in that mixed scents, in that friction of hot skin against now hot skin. After a few trusts the younger length started to twitch hard.

- Byakuya…please...touch me

Byakuya almost came at the desperate request. He promptly started pumping Renji's manhood in synchrony with the trusts. Renji grinned.

- Ne...You did ...what I asked

- Ren..ji...

- I ...love you ...too... BYAKUYA

Renji's fluid spur into the wall and all over the Kuchiki heir hand. His body shook violently sending Byakuya over the edge.

- RENJI

They both throw themselves on the floor panting. Renji moved his legs to hide a trace of blood and cum running in his inner thigh and embraced Byakuya with tenderness feeling good to have that soft already cold skin against his burning one.

- You're really an ice prince

- Oh really? - Byakuya smirked - Just prince?

Renji grinned

- Fine! You're my icy sex king! Now rest cause in a while i'm gonna show you who is the hot sex god! 

_._


	6. Chapter 6

**(I had trouble editing this chapter, so a part is italic when it shouldn't be! after 2 hours strugling with formating I quit, i'll try to fix it soon, sorry :S)**

Rukia crossed Sereitei gates when the sun was already sinking down. At the same time, somewhere in a dark, clean floor on the 6th division quarters two naked figures were sleeping peacefully until...

" Oh man...we really did it..."

" What are you babbling about Abarai fukotaicho? You woke me..."

" Sorry Kuya, shouldn't we go to my futon or something?", Renji asked as he laid a tender kiss on the paler man forehead.

" What time it is? "

"9 pm...Chee...we sleep all afternoon", a devious grin in his face , "but now that we are both awake..."

" Oh...", and by that Byakuya shumpo to his clothes laying on the floor and started getting dress really fast.

" Taicho? ", somehow Renji just felt his heart stop one second before the explanation came in a hurry , hushed voice of his captain. A delightful tone of voice, that Renji never herd, but he was enjoining discovering that rainbow of melody that could be Byakuya's voice. He could almost relax now if the subject were not serious.

" Rukia arrives today. I should be at Kuchiki mansion to welcome her."

" Oh shit..."

" Precisely."

" Not that love... she's coming here!"

_Love? Hum_...and did when his subordinate was good at sensing reiatsu? But he was right.

" Taicho get in the futon and hide you reiatsu!"

" I will certainly not..."

" Don't be a prissy, just do it."

" I'm not... " _Prissy? What does that mean? I'll punish him later..._

_Rukia headed fast to the mansion. Nii-sama was giving her a welcome back dinner and she wouldn't like to be late. But odd enough servants told her that her brother hadn't return yet to the mansion. Since the mansion freak her out she decided to go to the 6th division office. There Kuchiki taicho was nowhere to be found. She started worrying. __Maybe Renji will know where he is, maybe some important mission. __So she was now stopping by Renji's division room. She knock and entered as was her habit, after all they where like brothers also. Funny that she could feel Renji reiatsu and seeing him in the dim light of the moon going thru the door, but the lights in the house were all off._

" Renji, what are you doing sitting in the dark?"

" Rukia you're back! Glad to see you! " He was going to hug her and break all of her bones as usual but she stop him astonished.

" Who is she?"

" Hum?"

" Don't play dumb Renji, the girl with black hair laying in your futon."

_Shit, shit, shit_.

" Ah...shhh...it's sleeping. It's...humm...a precious thing to me."

_Thing? ...Precious...hum_...Under the blankets Byakuya couldn't help smiling.  
Rukia eyes widened.

" I see...finally Renji! I'm happy for you! But uh...it smells funny in here."

Renji started to panic.

"It does?"

" Yeah, it got your scent, mixed with some se...I mean...hu...funny scent and... ", Rukia eyes widened beyond the possible, " NII-SAMA SCENT?" At the same time she shumpo to the futon removing the blankets. What she found was nothing more than a blushing Byakuya staring at her with narrow eyelids.

" Dosta Rukia?"

But the girl could only gasp and point a finger at him.

" You...you...and Renji...and all this sex smell..."

" I should go home now", Byakuya said coldly to Renji, reassuming his composed nature, " Come Rukia."

" Nii-sama! " But getting up from the futon Byakuya gave her an iron look, and she knew she wasn't going to say another word.****

Rukia was walking behind her big brother for a while now, speechless. What were they doing? They were her family. Her older and younger brothers. God, she would like to have nephews. She hadn't expect that from the Kuchiki heir, a long time that she knew he wasn't going to take another woman, not with that shrine always reminding him of a certain beloved lady, but from Renji...she could almost imagine a little crimson devil calling her hira. What the hell? Now no one is going to call me hira. That's not the point...focus Rukia. The point was that she knew Renji, the stupid soft hearted was going to get hurt. But Byakuya was also acting strange lately, so maybe, just maybe...She crossed her fingers. She didn't want to see any of them hurt. Then as if he was hearing her thoughts:" I ...have ...feelings for him, it's that so disturbing to you?"

" A little. But I'm happy if you both are."

" Good. When is the best hour to go to the real world to that spot we went?"

" Nii-sama?", them she remembered his interest in Renji's scent, in the place that smelled just like the redhead and she knew what he was planning, or if she didn't get it at least she could give then an extra help "Hum...I guess in the evening, when it's all dark and quiet. What are you planning?", she asked, her smile widening.

"It's none of your concern", Byakuya smiled slightly.

They continue to walk in silence. When they were almost crossing the gates of Kuchiki mansion, the noble let out what was really bothering him, apart the previous shame of being discovered by Rukia in such location, apart the nausea of she knowing what sex smells like (he was going to kill Ichigo)

"Rukia?"

" Yes nii-sama?"

" He called me prissy."

Renji was getting desperate. Rukia knew about them and Byakuya left his house without the opportunity for Renji to clarify their situation. He wasn't done with Byakuya, but maybe now the older shinigami was going to pull the all thing off. Maybe what they had wasn't going to repeat. And Renji didn't lied when he said Byakuya was precious to him. That was why he almost kneel in graceful thanks to heavens when a servant from the Kuchiki clan came late in the evening deliver him a message from Kuchiki taicho.

It's all right. King still waiting to meet God. 2 am at the gates. Sharp.

Byakuya liked more the beach night version. The stars over the moonlight sky reflecting on the ocean; the sound of the waves beating the dark rocks at bay; the extra cold wet sand around his feet; the icy salty water around his ankles, in an incessant coming and going way; the sound of invisible seagulls passing by; the hardness and wetness of the rock he was sitting upon; the naked, wet salty skin of his fuckotaicho pressing against his chest. The smell of all that, he mused that now he couldn't smell his own scent. It was all about Renji.

Under the moonlight, reflected in that paler face, the marine breeze was moving Byakuya's raven hair in a way Renji was finding quite seductive. Renji slowly removed the keisenkans only to be mesmerized at the unlished furry of that locks under the wind. Realising what was the reason that keep his lover in such a passionate gaze, Byakuya stretch out an arm to undo Renji's hair tie. Crimson hair floated wild in the wind, and the older man stop breathing for a second. Then all air fill his lungs when Renji kissed him passionally. Byakuya could feel that wet tongue on his, the warmer body against his own, both of their hair mixing and dancing a strange dance around their faces and the scent, Renji's scent all over and around then. It seemed as Renji was outside, around and inside him all at the same time. They were merged; he was sinking totally, with all his senses focus in Renji, all his soul consuming and being consumed by that sexy, heart stopping devil. No one had ever made the noble feel that way, not even his angel Hisana. He opened his eyes as he could feel that intense gaze even beyond closed eyelids. Renji's eyes, usually hot caramel, were now pitch black and he was now sure that he was in the presence of a wizard, a wizard dragging him to the bliss of nowhere, were they could both get lost. Renji was unknowlly thinking the same. With delicate fingers he removed the upper part of the noble hakama and felt the paler body shiver under the touch.

" Are you cold?"

" No..."

" Good...cause I was planning to remove the rest"

And with the same delicacy, so unusual on him, Renji removed both of their clothes, letting a naked Byakuya sit on his own open clothes, still feeling the wetness of the rock infiltrating thru them. The taller man just stood there, neglecting the effect that the moonlight was having in his own skin and tatoos, mesmerized by that paler skin glowing and shivering and that particular spot growing to him.

" Oh man, you are so beautiful! Sometimes I just want to devour you all."

" Devour?"

" Ya, devour"

" Please do so Abarai Renji. It's an order."

Renji grinned and bent forward. He was going to taste all and every bit of that sweet soft skin while feeling the shivers under him when the wet wind caressed both of their bodies and the shivers under him when his hot breath and his soft hair caressed Byakuya´s naked body. He could hardly feel Byakuya scent, so he was almost rubbing his nose in all that porcelain skin to smell it, but the taste was getting a little salty mixed with the droplets carried by the wind, and Renji was founding that mixture delicious. His precious "King" was starting to moan at the kisses Renji was delivering to his inner tights, that hot voice mixed with the cries of the seagulls. Renji continued his way down on the same leg, kneeling to kiss Byakuya's slender ankle. But then the redhead hissed.

" Fuck its cold!"

" Dosta Renji?"

" The water is really cold."

Byakuya looked down to see a naked Renji with water to his waist line, kneeling in the sand, shivering, but still trying to stoically lick Byakuya wet foot. Byakuya grinned.

" Weren't you trying to torture me? " he said trying to sound devious, but really worried about the shivers Renji was experience. That had the effect of sending waves of warm and fire to the redhead body, who grinned on his turn

" I'm not trying, I'm doing it."

" Ah", was the answer mixed with a moan that Byakuya didn't saw coming thru is mouth.

Renji soaked his hands in the water and started to move them in an upper way to Byakuya's legs, still kissing them on the way up. Now was the brunette that was shivering and moaning. The older man hissed as cold water come in touch with is hard length, followed by the hot steamy hand of his fukotaicho.

" Renji ...please...", a sea of mercurium was revolving in those pleading eyes as they watch Renji mouth get closer.

The younger man couldn't help notice again that Byakuya has so hot in that particular spot, so different from the rest of his skinthat was so cool. Renji liked that silk fire running inside his mouth. It was a little strange at first cause he had never done that to another man, but from what Byakuya had done to him, he had a little idea how to go, to please his taicho. As the skin was also sweet there, he was just savouring, devouring Byakuya, more lost in lust than he ever been. He was moaning louder and louder just like his lover, feeling his own length getting harder in the cold water. Byakuya could feel that hotness engulfing him, then the cold wind when Renji removed his mouth to lick only at the tip, then the sucking hard and the moans in the redhead troth. He could see thru semi-closed eyelids the pleasure in Renji face tasting him, sucking that moans out of him and seeing the pleasure look in his taicho's face.

" Renji...I'm going to...RENJI! " but Renji didn't reply, he just take that sweet, salty juice all in, as the raven hair man convulsively trust inside his mouth.

" Humm ...Kuya, you taste really good"

Renji got up to pick Byakuya's lips on his own.

The Kuchiki heir eagerly deepened the kiss, to taste himself in that man sinful mouth. Renji responded by grabbing him by the waist and pull him closer, his wet skin rubbing against the so far dry skin of the older one. Byakuya gasped and clasp his nails in Renji's shoulders as he felt the hot wet skin puckering at his entrance. Renji laid him on the rock at the same time raising his waist, and slowly introducing a finger. Byakuya legs desperately lock Renji's waist. Renji started to put small kisses on his chest. Them he stop, his face just above Byakyas's, his hair tingleing Byakuya's body, with a grin on his face, just as two wet fingers were going in and out of the older man.

" Love you Kuya", and that soft whisper catch Byakuya in surprise, so that he didn't noticed Renji removing his fingers and rock dead on his soft spot.

By the time he noticed he was already screaming Renji's name.

" Byakuya...you are ...so tight"

" And you ...are ...too ...and I'm...not complaining"

Renji smiled " I'm not complaining...are you ok?"

" Yes, just...please Re_nji..."_

Renji started to move again, hitting that soft spot faster and faster, harder and harder. He could see his lover's length getting also harder under his belly, he could see the pain and pleasure in his lover's face, listen to their screams, their moans, their gasps for air. They could feel their moist skins rubbing each other, feel each other hands everywhere. Renji grab Byakuya's cock and start to pump it in synnchrony with the trusts._  
_  
" Renji... ", their gaze locked.

_Say it. Please say it. I already said it twice._

" I ... I...love you ...too... Ren..ji..."

That soft husky whisper was enouph to send Renji over the edge. Byakuya felt the taller body shook violently and a hot warm fluid spreed inside him

" BYAKUYA!"

Byakuya's fluid spur all over Renji's hand and abdomen

" RENJI"

Renji throw himself on top of the other man panting. Them he slowly push them down to the cold water to wash themselves. They just stay there panting, enbracing each other, as the water was rushing by.

" I'm not sure if you are a sex god or a sex devil Renji, but you are also a precious "thing" to me."

Renji laugh. He knew back then his taicho was gonna to get pissed.

" Sorry about that. Let me say it again: You are a precious shinigami, a precious taicho, a precious body, a precious soul to me. You are my precious Kuchiki Byakuya. "

" Yours?... Course I am Renji, stop doing that panic face. And you are my precious Abarai Renji, whom I love trully. "

" You must cause you are naked in the human world, soaked and trembling embracing me."

"Oh really? " Byakuya smirked

" Really ", Renji grinned and gave his lover a passionate kiss.

Omake:

" Hurahara shop! How can I help you?"

" Hum...eto...can shinigami men have a baby together?"

" Rukia-chan how are you? Rukia- chan?"

" Eto...never mind...bye"


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was already half risen when Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya returned to Sereitei after their night experience in the real word. They were both tired, exhausted, feeling wet and happier than ever. They planned to go change their clothes, get some sleep and go back to work that day, before piles and piles of paperwork become their daily terror. Renji directed his steeps to his own division room, but Byakuya suddenly pull him from one sleeve and without facing the redhead ordered:

" Come with me."

Renji jaw dropped a few inches. He never expected his Taicho to invite him to the Kuchiki state, but then again he never expected his Taicho to do the things he did in the last 24 hours.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Renji I'm to tired to give explanations. The answer is yes, now come and stay quiet."

Renji had already been at the mansion to visit Rukia, but the place always made him feel awkward and tense somehow. When they arrived their destination, Byakuya leaded a tense Renji into his own room, making sure not to be heard by any of the servants. The room had a concentrated scent of Byakuya's, witch had the power to immediately sooth Renji. _This house is not so cold and creepy after all. __As Renji contemplated the room, Byakuya was busy opening the doors to the gardens, and carrying a chair outside the doors. Then he disappeared beyond some small doors in the room to come back with towels and two silk kimonos, one black and the other pearly white. Handing the black one to Renji he said softly:__  
_  
_"Put this one, then put your hakama in that chair outside. It should be completely dry by the time we got up."_

_" Thanks Bya, I...", but Byakuya was already striping his hakama in front of Renji with such dignity yet already blushing that Renji stop talking. __Byakuya closed his eyes as he rapidly passed the towel in his own skin and put on the white kimono. He then realized Renji was staring like if there where no tomorrow, with a grimaced look in his face._

_" Abarai fuchotaicho, are you going to do as I said, or are you just going to stare?", a slight smile in his lips, " Or maybe you are too tired and need my help?"_

_" Oh no, I don't. As good as the offer may sound I want you to stare at me too."_  
_  
__" I do not have the habit of staring, Abarai fockutaicho. I sometimes observe."___

_" Right, let's see about that."_  
_  
__Renji started to untie his hakama belt, very slowly, meeting Byakuya steady gaze with a fiery one and a devious grin on his lips. The redhead was being so seductive that Byakuya was finding it difficult to sustain the gaze, and control the blushing. But he would no break. He would not divert his eyes from his provocative fockutaicho. Renji should be blushing by now, cause striping was not exactly his other day job, but he was trying to feel confident. Besides it was amusing how Byakuya's pale skin was turning all shades of red. Renji was getting used to that, to that vision of a flushed Byakuya that only him, the street rat got to see._  
_  
__As the superior part came off, the dark hair shinigami was no longer meeting Renji gaze but was "observing" the black markings in his lutenant toned body. As the rest felt to the floor, Byakuya inhaled deeply.___

_" Gotcha, you're staring!", Renji grinned, as he rub his torso in the towel an put the black kimono over his body._  
_  
__" Yes, indeed. But now we really should get some sleep."___

_After putting the clothes outside they both went for the bed. Byakuya turned himself facing the garden as usual, only now Renji was in the way. Renji pull him to himself, and Byakuya smiled with happiness, resting his head on Renji's chest._

_****___

The sun was high in the sky when they both woke up. Byakuya was the first to wake but he just stay still, resting his head on the other thorax, feeling the strong heartbeats of both of them, inhaling that scent that had consumed his soul only a few hours ago and listening to the priceless sounds of a sleeping Renji. _He's noisy even_ _when he is sleeping_. The heir of Kuchiki clan smiled has he noticed that his room had been silent for too long. He himself had been silent for too long. Afraid to speak openly, afraid to sing, afraid to cry, afraid to love. Afraid to listen to the sounds of life. Afraid to listen another's heart. In the last 24 hours Renji had made him emit sounds he had forgotten a long time ago. Now he wanted to sing to Renji, to talk of every thing with Renji, to feel the silence along with Renji. He wanted to listen Renji coming, Renji talking about the stupid things he always talked about, Renji sleeping, Renji, well being that lovely loudmouth he was. Now that he had given his heart and his soul to a red haired devil he wanted to speak, hear, smell, taste and feel everything, he wanted to "devour" life.

"Ya devour", he mused to himself remembering the previous night.

The sound woke Renji. The younger man could feel the scent of sakura petals in those white sheets, could feel the scent coming from the slender body still embracing him. It was almost like his dream, except that was better. Better than to be under a sakura tree at the Kuchiki manor listening to a Byakuya play piano, was to be in a bed impregnated with sakura scent at the Kuchiki manor sleeping embraced with the said Byakuya. And to see the sakuras and listen to the summer wind and to the birds in the garden outside. _Definitely much better_. Renji smiled.

"Morning love."

" I believe is noon.", and Byakuya put a small kiss in Renji chest before get sitting on the bed looking at Renji "Did you sleep well?"

" Yeah, but I'm hungry. "

Byakuya rolled his eyes.

" You are always hungry."

" True, true", Renji smiled, but immediately his smile disappeared. He looked tru the open doors, his mind wondering "Ne, Kuya, I…"

" Dosta?"

" What are…I mean… you and I from now on?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighted deeply.

" I guess we are what they call _lovers_"

" Yeah, you damm right we are! ", Renji grinned, "But…you wanna keep it secret, don't you?"

" You do?"

" No! I mean…only if you wanna to. I don't mind, although I would like to say to every soul in Soul Society and living world…the hell in Hueco Mundo too, that I love you and you are mine. I just guessed by the way you were so careful this morning that you didn't want anyone to know."

" If I didn't want that, I wouldn't have invited you to sleep with me in this house. I was only careful because I respect my servants sleep, albeit what you might think. I won't like it if you go publish it in _Sereitei news,_ you know I like discretion, but you don't need to hide it. Besides Rukia already knows."

Renji just blush at the memory of being busted by Rukia. Byakuya said that everything was alright, but he still felt like he should talk to her, to explain, to know what her feelings on the matter truly were.

"Yeah, but does she know that it's for real? I mean, does she really understand and accept this?"

" You can ask her yourself. After all she's been behind that door about half hour now, considering to enter or not. Isn't that right Rukia?"

Slowly a very red Rukia opened the door. Looking everywhere in the room except the bed she then bowed and started apologizing:

" I'm sorry nii-sama, please forgive me nii-sama. I didn't mean to intrude."

" I want to ask you a favour."

Rukia and Renji's jaws dropped wide open.

" I want you to have lunch with us, but I also need that you inform the servants that we are having a special…permanent… "guest", one that actually likes to eat. Oh and tell then to make more sweets and some food with no spicy."

_Permanent "guest"_ was all that remained in Renji's mind for the next ten minutes. As for Rukia, she enthusiastically accepted the task, more energetically than when she talked about Chappy.

*****

The food set on the table was making water rise in Renji's mouth. But he was trying to pick small itens and eat with the composure he always showed at taichos dinners and meetings. Besides Byakuya was so formal even when eating. Renji was staring as Byakuya picked up a small piece of sushi and place it in the centre of his mouth with perfect, fluid movements. Rukia made a imperceptible sight to Byakuya, witch lead to the noble dismiss the servants.

" Renji, now that are only the three of us in here…in family…you may eat as you like."

Renji froze staring at Byakuya. _Family…eat as you like_

" What do you mean, Bya?"

" He means that you can eat the way you eat when you are alone and with friends baka! Which means eat in that animal way of yours, like you're always starving!"

"That's cause I'm always starving baka!" and saying that he stare at the food with a renew interest. " Man, this looks good, and smells good, let's see if…humm, humm, yes, it tastes , humm, delicious, not good as Bya course, but damm, humm…oh, what is this flavour, Kuya, Rukia you go ty thi…"

Byakuya was just too red and shocked, and getting a litle bit excited to say anything. Rukia just closed her eyes embarrassed.

" Yes nii-sama he likes to talk even when he is eating."

" Kuya try this."

" I already know the flavour Renji."

" Did you ever mixed it with Soya sauce?"

" No, I haven't."

" Then you don't know the flavour, please try it!"

Byakuya stomach was about to burst open, he really wasn't used to eat that much, but Renji could be very persuave. The noble was now considering if saying that the redhead could someday cook for him was a good idea. But he knew that the idea of Renji spread on a kitchen table was good. _Definitely_. But there was still one small thing that he needed to do before going back to work.

" Renji, come with me, there's something I need you to see."

Byakuya conducted Renji tru the labirynt of Kuchiki manor to a closed and guarded door. After dismissing the guards, Byakuya turned to Renji, a sad and serious look on his face.

" Renji, as you are probably aware by now, I would like that after work today you returned here, as a matter of fact I would like for you to come live with me, but there's something about this house that you need to know. "

Renji embrace Byakuya tight and looked him strait in the eyes smiling.

" To live with my demanding, cold, prissy taicho, despite the fact he has a shrine to his first and only female love in the house? The hell YES! Just promise me when I die you are not going to put my picture surrounded by candles. If you must make then sakura scent candles."

" Stop saying that sort of things, you are not going to die!" there was panic in his voice.

" Shhh, I don't need to see it, it's something that belongs to you only, and I'm not going to leave you, even if I happen to die", and Renji crushed his lips on the other's man. _I'm sorry Hisana, but now he's also mine._

I'm sorry Hisana, but now my heart also belongs to him.


	8. Chapter 8

A summer breeze was carressing Sereitei's afternoon when Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji arrived at the 6th division office. Both shinigamis were still feeling the happiness and numbness of a complete and tasteful meal and the share of secrets. Byakuya was pleased to notice that the entire afternoon Renji was treating him as usual, with all formality, even when they were alone.

" Renji, you can address me first name when we are alone in the office", Byakuya pointed out, without raising his head from the paperwork.

" Ah, hum...sorry, but... I prefer to call you Taicho when we are at work, if you don't mind..." Renji said sheeply scratching the back of his neck

" That would be most appropriate, Abarai fockutaicho", Byakuya raised his eyes to meet Renji's, smiling. He was so proud of that man who knew him so well.

" Knew you would like it", Renji grinned, blinking an eye.

_Did he just blink me? Ah, where was I...paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, _Byakuya thought, trying to concentrate on the work at hands and trying to ignore the fire spreading between his legs.

****

Later in the afternoon both captains and vice-captains had to attend a meeting with Yamamoto to discuss the pertinence of sending a group of shinigamis to the real world to help Ichigo fight some arrancars. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there as well, because Zaraki was nowhere to be found in Rukongai. They were all just about to leave the reunion when Yamamoto asked Byakuya for progresses in the inventory of shinigami' scent.

" It's almost complete. A copy will be delivered to you and to Sereitei library when it's finished", Byakuya answered emotionless.

"That will be great, all of us are curious about how you will describe our scents"

Byakuya blinked.

" You are?" , he asked, a faint hint of surprise in his voice.

" Yes, we are. Although we know each other' scents we usually don't go around and analyse it. Sometimes we don't even bother to notice", Ukitake explained.

" Yes, for instance, I bet no one notice Renji' scent yet", Ikkaku grinned facing Byakuya.

Byakuya almost killed the bald shinigami with his gaze. It took him a tremendous amount of self control not to burst his reiatsu right there. So no one, except for Ikkaku and Renji, noticed he was thinking fast in several options of response.

" Oh, I've never noticed Renji-kun scent!", Matsumoto giggle, gliding herself to Renji's neck trying to smell it.

" Matsumoto fockutaicho!", Yamamoto yelled, " You may satisfy your curiosity later, like Ukitake said we just sometimes didn't notice, so Byakuya I hope you to finish that work soon"

"Of course", Byakuya reassured the head captain, while looking dead cold at Matsumoto.

*****

After the meeting both captain and vice-captain of the 6th squad flashed step back to the office, because Byakuya never liked the good for nothing conversations that would take place between some of the seated officers after a meeting like this. Both of the men worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon, dealing with their own thoughts and doubts. But by the end of the day the task of concentrate in work and in his own thoughts was becoming unbearable for the redhead.

" Ano, Taicho?"

"Dosta?" , Byakuya immediately raise his head to look at Renji, a concerned expression on his face.

"I was wondering...what are you going to write about my scent in your report?"

" I feel inclined to write the truth"

"Geez... I bet you do, but they are going to piss me to stop hiding my scent, and I don't really... going to like that"

" If I write the truth no one will get near you", Byakuya answered seriously, yet a faint smile forming in his lips, " Renji Abarai scent was unable to identify due to the fact that when he is not training and bathing in sweat he is bathing four to six times a day with the oil foams of the 6th division public bathrooms."

" What a f...I mean, that will be just great!" Renji yelled, jumping in his seat "Yeah, tell them that I stink!"

"I did not say that!"

"But it sounded like it."

"The point is...I can tell them the truth or I can tell them the real truth about you hiding your scent...or I can tell them my truth"

" Which is?", asked a more calm and curious Renji

Byakuya closed his yes and leaned against his chair, just that his voice sounded deeper than usual:

" Abarai fockutaicho scent is the most precious and delicious scent there is in all Soul society and other worlds. In fact, it only can be found in our world in the person of the fockutaicho of the 6th squad. Although in the past he hid it from most of his other fellow shinigamis, for reasons that only to him may concern, he is now forbidden by the taicho of the 6th division to reveal it to anyone, because his taicho, the noble and elegant Kuchiki Byakuya demands the privilege of being the only one able to smell such exquisite scent. Also, because of his knowledge of the effects of such fragrance in other souls, this taicho fears for the public order, fears for nose attacks at Abarai fockutaicho tattooed neck, for distractions to his already naturally distracted fockutaicho, and for the sake of their work " , a disguised tone of Byakuya's being possessive of his sex god in the last words.

"Man, that sounds like a soup opera", Renji chuckle.

"An what?"

" Never mind, I tell you go for the truth, tell them i stink, I don't mind, I know you would die for my scent, just as I would die for yours", Renji was still grinning " That's why I'm going to shumpo myself to your bed right now, and wait right there naked for you".

"You are forgetting one thing", Byakuya reply

"Hum?", Renji looked confused, all his paperwork was done

" You have not surpass me yet. I'm still the shumpo master", _If you ignore Yourichi, that_..._demon cat_, Byakuya thought, "So Renji, you better not be late or I will get cold."

And by saying that Byakuya was out of Renji sight. Renji grinned. Yes, they were both filled with happiness, they were both enjoining this.

Love was indeed the true perfume of life. 


End file.
